正 直 な 愛 し て る よ An Honest I Love You
by Red Raven 34
Summary: I can't think of something mushy to say so don't bother with the summary. The pairings are LuNami and ZoRobin, obviously. So do not kill me if you hate the other pairing. Rated T just in case! Chapter three is up.
1. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Can you not mind the grammatical errors? I'm not very good with english.**

* * *

It's vague. A very vague grotesque portrait of monsters and zombies lurked around… feasting on human flesh, their bloodshot eyes glowed red in the dark, hunting for more humans to sink their sharp teeth in – The sky was gloomy, the overcast weather and the misty atmosphere matched the mood of the depressing bloody painting. Words are deeply etched on the dull colors, giving away unfamiliar letters, making it hard to read and understand what it was trying to say.

"Leonardo da Vinci, I presume?" She uttered with slight annoyance. Holding the gruesome picture up to get a better look at it, Nami eyed the so-called work of art. All she could see was an unexciting lifeless painting. She heaved a sigh and hanged her head in defeat. _Someone _said that this dim cave she was standing on was full of gleaming treasures and glistening jewelries. But all she spotted was a distasteful picture of zombies and monsters devouring humans. And she bet it didn't even cost more than two berries – what a waste of paint.

"Cool painting!" yelled Luffy in excitement as he gazed in awe at the portrait.

Her face menacingly darkened – Being two feet away from them, Zoro could almost feel her enormous rage and her dangerous _evil _aura rapidly extend. The blue-nosed reindeer and the long nosed _sniper _dashed away from the infuriated navigator and the calm captain. Luffy, being the one who has no idea what's going on tranquilly approached her and snatched the painting away from her hand.

"Big mistake Luffy…" Sanji said exhaling a cloud of grey smoke.

Luffy looked at the blonde cook confusingly, "Huh?"

"Luffy… I'd like to have a word with you." said Nami, her voice shaking in anger.

- - -

"Ow, that hurt!" He blurted, wincing at the stinging sensation of the alcohol against his wound.

"Sorry." Chopper apologized setting his first aid kit down.

"You should really learn how to respect Nami-san." Sanji said while chopping up the vegetables professionally on the tiled counter.

Luffy frowned, "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

_Innocent_. That's what he is. Luffy can easily be attracted to small things – he adores everything, whether it was unpleasant or pleasant. He has grown – well, not really - and learned to be affected over unpretentious things. And there's no doubt that he treasures and values his friends so much. True. Luffy could act… idiotic… sometimes and that his stubbornness of caring too much leaded him to near death situations but there's just something about him – No matter how she looks at it; he always gives the impression of being calm, serious and determined at the same time whatever how dangerous the condition he puts himself into – he'll fight and give everything he has just to save somebody else. Even if it costs his own life – Nami somehow developed a _habit _of observing Luffy during his fights. And she admired him for his pure kindhearted compassion, his thoughtful consideration of his crew and that lighthearted happy-go-lucky trademark grin he flashes everyday. It was as if nothing could ever go wrong…

That's not the point though. Nami has her own troubles. Dealing with them right now was just worsening her aggravating headache. She was the complete _opposite _of her lively captain. Nami was a tad bit mysterious and sometimes distant. She would never learn how to be open-minded like Luffy. No matter how hard she'll try, she still has a long way to go. It's not that she was trying to be more like him… She just wants to feel the sensation of being boundless from appreciating someone. That's true. She has her friends that could always cheer her up – but part of her… wants something more. A _love _of a certain boy – if it's possible… maybe even _man_. She could dream, can she?

She deeply sighed.

Dreaming – Is that all she can do? Just… fantasize about it? Will she ever have the courage to step up and finally divulge her _dying love_ for him? Or will she just, forever hide in the murky shadows and wear a counterfeit mask? Why did she even have to feel this way about _him_? Since when did she fell under his irresistible spell that made her fragile and weak whenever she could feel his presence near her? Why could she feel her heart beating so loud and her stomach feel like thousand of butterflies were inside whenever he would stare and smile at her? But of course, when she imagines herself doing all this, it would be very out of character for her. So she held her chin up high and determined to wait for the right time.

"Robin…" Nami called out to her friend, sitting quietly and peacefully on her neatly arranged bed, reading her favorite book. Robin's sapphire eyes looked at her. With a small smile on her face, she politely asked, "Yes?"

"What the hell is that painting doing on my bed?"

- - -

"Luffy?"

He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Nami behind him. Wondering and curious of what she was doing, he asked, "Nami? Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I could ask the same thing to you Luffy but unfortunately I need to say something to you." Nami replied.

He blinked and Nami continued after sighing the third time this day. She was too fatigued and worn out and the only thing she needed to say to the raven haired captain in front of her was to tell, "I'm sorry."

"…About what?" He asked, blinking in utter confusion.

"Well… I shouldn't have hit you." She said leaning forward on the ship's metal rail. She was only inches away from Luffy and she could actually feel his body heat which overwhelmed her inside – Luffy shifted on his uncomfortable position and turned to the navigator.

"Okay." He simply replied like it wasn't such a big deal. She sighed again. _Clueless _– Yes, that's what he is. Clueless. He doesn't even have any hint to know what she was talking about. But she could deal with the apology tomorrow… or perhaps the next three years. Because right now, she needs a long hot shower in a cold breezy night and a comfortable warm bed to sleep on.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Luffy." As her orange high heeled sandals thudded on the hardwood floor, the freezing wind picked up. Nami violently trembled as the icy gust of wind lightly brushed against her skin.

"Nami." She heard Luffy call her name. Before Nami could even turn around to ask what he wanted, she was enveloped into a tender comforting hug. Gasping at the sudden bold move, she stood motionless trying hard to process everything that happened two seconds ago. Luffy breathed out and she shivered as she felt his hot breath make contact against the back of her neck – She closed her auburn eyes as Luffy snaked his strong well-built arms around her slim waist. He leaned his head on hers and slowly inhaled her scent – she smelled like tangerines. He grinned before pulling away from her.

"Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked.

Nami, who was still in a deep trance nodded unconsciously. He has a very dead serious look on his face - She averted her eyes away, feeling Luffy's intense black eyes on her.

"It's something important I have to ask." He replied. She couldn't help but feel a bit... surprised. Nami always hoped he would notice her feelings towards him but when all hope seemed lost - Luffy acted this way. He took a step forward closing the gap between them. Great. Now she could feel her heart thump wildly against her chest as if it were attempting to escape, she could feel the butterflies on her stomach and the bead of sweat trickle down her glistening forehead. This is all so ridiculous, so unlike her and yet... she couldn't resist but to be lost on those pitch black orbs of his. Then out of nowhere, he asked - the serious tone disappearing, "Do we still have meat left?"

_Twitch._

* * *

**A/N: ...Just... Yeah, it seems so OOC. Sorry, though. First time writing about LuNami.**


	2. Frosty Winter

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for updating so long. Anyway, the pairing in this chapter is Zoro x Robin. Please do not murder me! **

* * *

Zoro deeply sighed, tightening his light green jacket around him before shoving his cold hands in his pocket to keep it from the bone chilling weather. White snow flakes fell from the dark sky partly covered with dense gray clouds. The snow covered pathway, the leafless trees planted on the sidewalk and the tranquil silence... Gave Zoro an aggravating headache – The peaceful scenery wasn't his style but the silent woman behind him looked like she was having one hell of a time admiring the beautiful serene moment. His pitch black eyes glanced at her – She was trailing behind Zoro in a good one foot distance. She seemed to notice his stare as she curiously looked at the green haired swordsman before her. It was a very good thing he had his back turned against her or he would be facing one of the most embarrassing situations ever. It would be an awkward moment if she asks a question like, "What are you staring at?" in a soft polite voice that made him shudder or "Is everything alright?" that would probably make his vein bulge on his forehead as she followed that sentence up with a smile. He was not comfortable with women acting all mushy around him – In other words, it clearly irritated the swordsman. But thankfully she was not the kind of woman who would ask endless questions about stupid meaningless situations. 

"Err… Kenshi-san…"

**Bam!**

Zoro was so lost in thought that he had failed to notice he was walking towards a metal lamp post – violently smacking his head against the hard surface leaving a noticeable dent on the post. This was very humiliating of course – If you were a member of the famous _Straw Hat Pirates_, the infamous _Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro _who wiped out the entire member of _Baroque Works _along with a powerful shichibukai – _Crocodile_, then courageously challenged the legendary undefeatable swordsman, _Hawk Eye Mihawk_, discovered the impossible place, _Skypiea_, defeated a so-called immortal God _Eneru _and managed to overpower the unstoppable secret organization, _CP9 _– You would know how it would definitely hurt the swordsman's pride, realizing he went through all those risky adventures and deathly fights against mighty enemies – But a simple lamp post injured him and sent him down the freezing ground, taking away an unusually large chunk of pride in him.

The raven haired woman approached him and kneeled beside the dumbfounded Zoro. He snapped back into the cruel reality and quickly scrambled up to his feet, walking away like nothing ever happened. She couldn't help but observe his awkward movements caused by the sore bump on his head – he slightly stumbled sideways and regained his composure, his mind was a bit hazy and his boiling blood was rising up to his face, winning a very deep shade of crimson color that almost resembles a ripe tomato. She smiled; her crystal blue eyes that seemed to glisten in amusement traveled her gaze up the sky and took a moment or two to observe the dark heavens.

"Oi! You coming or what?" Zoro called out to her while brushing the snow flakes off his green hair. She stood up and followed the swordsman, making their way towards the abnormally large ship docked on the nearby harbor. Robin raised her eyebrows in confusion – she could swear she just saw a visible white glint up the ship's deck.

---

Thirty-minutes – How…? How could a person possibly take thirty full minutes just to get the map she needed in her room? All she did was ask him _nicely _to kindly bring her the needed item to her as fast as possible before she loses the heated argument between her and her evil inner self about throwing the captain overboard. Normally, Nami would get it when she noticed he didn't do the simple task and swear to herself she'll pummel him later as she searched for it. But she got distracted – After he left to get the map, Nami decided to wait by occupying herself – knowing that it would take a while for him to look for it in the gigantic ship. She was gazing and observing the quiet little town when out of nowhere, she got a glimpse of two visible silhouettes emerging from the thick fog – Zoro and Robin. Her eyes twitched and her jaw hanged open for a moment before shaking her head and quickly grabbing Usopp's telescope to get a better look at her two crew member, wondering what in the world are they doing spending time together. Then it suddenly hit her – Nami's shocked expression was quickly taken over by a malicious grin and a wicked look on her eye – glinting in pure evilness as her mind came up with a _genius _plan. It took her fiften minutes to finally pry away her eyes from the telescope; searching for nothing in particular as the mist tripled it's dense milky like layer - making it impossible to see a single thing. The map and the captain being completely forgotten, she groaned in exasperation as she silently cursed the weather while forcing her numb feet to move to the galley, hoping to find a hot drink to soothe her raspy throat and warm her up nicely. She finally reached her destination after passing by countless rooms and walking through the endless hallway – Nami rubbed the back of her strained neck, her other hand reaching out for the door knob. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the sight before her – The navigator's thoughts of torturing, drowning and brutally killing a raven haired captain was interrupted when a bone was thrown over to her; hitting Nami square on the face. Several veins popped out her forehead and twitched violently – he had crossed the invisible line and he also managed to get in her nerves. Nothing was going to stop her now – She was determined to mince and barbecue him alive before sending his dead body into the fiery depths of Oblivion. Luffy, who was still oblivious of Nami's dangerous presence in the kitchen, continued to gobble every food that he could reach, causing Nami to once again tremble in rage. She let out an aggravating scream and pulled out her Clima Tact out of nowhere. How it suddenly appeared on Nami's hands will forever remain a mystery.

"**Die, Monkey. D. Luffy!**" She yelled raising her weapon in the air, ready to attack; taking advantage of his confused state. Rubber or not, Nami had strike Luffy with an unordinary blue lightning bolt. It did hurt Luffy, as he yelled feeling an uncomfortable sensation embracing his body. He was black and burnt as smoke rose up from the air - she was not done yet. Nami clenched her fist, grabbing the captain's collar harshly and punching him with all her strength. She hit Luffy on the face and as expected, he was thrown away – He went through eleven thick metal walls and ended up landing roughly on the ship's hot spring. _(Is that even possible?) _

321 meters! It's definitely a new record.

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

Nami turned around – her anger slowly vanishing as she came to realize that her two crewmates she had been spying on for the past several minutes have entered the room standing beside each other. She merrily grinned making Zoro raise his thin eyebrow in utter confusion.

"Ohaiyo, lovebirds!" Nami greeted enthusiastically giving them a small wave.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Zoro, his suspicion meter rapidly increasing as he cautiously stared at the oddly cheery navigator who was flashing them a grateful grin that almost looks identical to Luffy's. She refused to say anything else, continuing to happily beam at the _couple_. Zoro frowned narrowing his eyes and Robin sweat dropped scrunching her brows, obviously uncomfortable at Nami's shining auburn eyes glaring at her.

"Ow…" Luffy groaned entering the kitchen once again. He held his broken bleeding nose as he looked at Nami, completely perplexed at her brutal actions.

"Nami, what was that for?" Hearing Luffy's voice that interrupted her evil thoughts, she shot him a cold demonic glare that's enough for Zoro to cower in fear and tremble in the shadowy corner – But let's not get too carried away about the trembling. Luffy instantly shut his jaw shut and remained silent – eyeing the swordsman, the archaeologist and the navigator. Nami clasped her hands, the grin fading away into a grateful smile that was plastered on her face.

"Well. Let's give them some alone time, shall we?" She said in an upbeat tone coated with sick sweet sugar she occasionally uses to bribe someone – Now, speaking of the tone and Zoro's previous monologue about women acting lovable on him, Nami was the perfect example of it. His frown deepened, turning into an unpleasant scowl – Nami turned back to Luffy and her mood instantly changed as the once positive atmosphere around her instantaneously transformed into a negative one.

"Let's get going, idiot." She said coldly grabbing Luffy by the ear, causing him to flinch in pain as her sharp nails dug into the sensitive fleshy part.

This was certainly going to be a very long dragging day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed. I had no time to finish it because I was so busy with my studies. **


	3. Accident Prone

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Now, enjoy. ...By the way... I hope you don't mind if I changed the main pairing into Zoro x Robin...**

* * *

"I'm back, my dear Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled happily, tears running down his eyes like a big pair of waterfalls as he ran towards Nami – sitting casually on a round table at the corner up the deck with the green haired swordsman, the raven haired archaeologist and captain. Sanji, Ussop, Franky and Chopper had been out of town for the whole day shopping for medical books, tools and new equipments for the ship and of course – Luffy who almost ate the entire kitchen supplies – food. He nearly cried his eyes out, stating something about not being able to survive one single day without Nami or Robin beside him. The three ignored his infuriating mantra, concentrating on their own tasks while the blonde haired cook silently sulked in a corner – The only thing that cheered him up through the whole trip was to think imaginary scenes of his _two adorable and ravishingly, exotically, radiantly, gorgeously, beautiful women_ complimenting him, hugging him and giving him _affectionate _kisses. But his dream was shattered into tiny bits of pitiful pieces as the two women completely ignored him as if his existence never existed the moment he stepped on the snow covered ship. Sanji, realizing the _cold _and _rude _gesture towards him, hanged his head in defeat, slowly marching his way to the ship's galley cursing under his breath as he shot one last glance on Zoro and Luffy. Although, he never really cared about Luffy being with Nami or Robin – it's Zoro - whom he thinks as a _demon _that will viciously divide anyone into half whoever it is that gets in his way – women or not. 

Nami threw her head back, setting the book on the table she had been reading recently and breathed out a cold puff of air. It had been a long exhausting day – She had not found a solitary entertaining thing to do since the _I-found-out-about-a-plan-to-get-Zoro-and-Robin-together-so-I-must-act-like-complete-fool _scene in the kitchen - uttering words full of venom blaming the freezing weather that nearly froze her blood. As she walked on the never-ending corridors of _Thousand Sunny_, Nami accidentally entered the men's quarters – which was very odd since there are a lot of spare rooms in the ship and they still decided to sleep together. Well, it does need to take a lot of time to remember exactly where the correct room is. When Nami entered the cramped up room, she thought she had entered an oversized trashcan. Balls of papers, pens and pencils, wraps of candies and junk foods, empty soda cans and bottles of sake, apple cores and thick books that once belonged and stacked neatly on a large shelf have been disordered; messily adorning the untidily hardwood floor as if they had a small war. She stood on the doorway, staring at the incredible mess they had made.

"They totally did break the previous record of mess they made last time…" She muttered in disbelief. As Nami observed the room, thinking and wondering if someone was buried in the pile of trash – suffocating the person to death, a red orange book lying on the floor caught her attention. She blinked and picked up the small textbook: _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. Nami blinked again in confusion as she stared at the weird looking cover – a man chasing a woman. She raised a slim eyebrow – Who reads this kind of stuff? Only one name popped into her mind; no one else but the love-sick perverted blonde cook, Sanji. She didn't know how and why she suddenly had the urge to read the mature content – she didn't like books she thinks that are very offensive to her. But Nami's boredom was slowly taking over her sanity that she might actually strangle Luffy again after doing it three times. So, she closed the door behind her and took long strides towards the deck with the book clutched on her hand.

"Why are you doing reading that kind of stuff?" Zoro asked crossing his arms behind his head as he sat across Nami, leaning back on the chair while casually propping his feet up the table.

"Why do you care anyway?" She stubbornly retorted back as she threw her head to the other side. The swordsman smirked at her mockingly, engrossed by the navigator's amusing actions.

"And you say love-cook is perverted." He said making Nami snap her closed eyes open and angrily stare daggers back at Zoro which he paid no attention to. She huffed in annoyance, standing on her feet while grabbing the book – clearly too agitated to rejoinder his comment.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, dinner is served!" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs, his call successfully making their way through the thick walls, audible enough to hear. Zoro got up from the chair with his eyes closed; the straw from his drink he had been chewing dangled on his lips – Before he could set another foot on the floor, he felt something approaching him – he opened his eyes and it instantly widened and bulged as he stared at Luffy, rocketing forward on his direction – Zoro, who was too dumbfounded to act or do anything, was thrown overboard causing the swordsman to fall on the icy water with a loud splash.

"Kenshi-san, are you alright?" Robin asked peering on the ship's rail for any sign of green hair surfacing up the blue waters. He sputtered and coughed up the salty liquid that managed to get in his throat and shivered as he felt like thousands of needles pierced through his skin. Zoro wasted no time to quickly swim to the shore – but he found it hard to move, realizing the cold water numbed his entire body.

"Damn…" He grumbled, waiting for any miracle to save him. Then suddenly, he felt someone tug the back of his shirt – It wasn't long enough when Zoro had been lifted up the freezing ocean by Robin's _Hana Hana Hands_ and gently laid him on the floor when he was safely onboard. Zoro cursed himself for letting a mere water defeat him and prevent Zoro from moving a single muscle. Once again, part of his dignity was stolen away. Robin helped him stand up and Zoro hesitantly cooperated – even though he gained a little respect from her during the _Ennies Lobby _fiasco, he still didn't fully trust the woman. The warmth of her body near Zoro's cold one felt… nice – He pushed the _Sanji-like _thoughts away on the back of his mind and let her sling his hands around her shoulder while resting her hands on Zoro's waist to prevent him from falling. A barely visible light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks as she held his wrist - his unmovable arms resting on her shoulder was slipping away – Zoro inwardly groaned and they silently walked to the men's room that seemed like thousands of miles away from the deck. Robin never thought Zoro could be this heavy, so she was having a very hard time dragging him along.

"You have been unfortunately unlucky today, haven't you, Kenshi-san?" She said, breaking the uncomfortable awkward silence that lingered on the air. He grumbled before replying,

"Yeah, I guess so."

He was confused… He didn't know why he was still willing for Robin to let him help him when he came to realize that he no longer had the numbing feeling on his legs. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and frowned – he certainly will kill himself after this, letting the raven haired woman beside him lead him to the men's quarters without even muttering a word that he can perfectly walk back to change. Wait, wait! Scratch the _'killing himself'_. Before he does that, Zoro will have to torture Luffy before committing suicide first. After all, it was the captain's fault of why he ended up here in the first place, embarrassed and ticked off.

---

"Where are Zoro and Robin?" Usopp asked curiously noticing the two had been missing for quite some time now. Luffy would gladly answer Zoro was swimming with the frozen fishes outside but he was too busy stealing everyone's food. Sanji who had been distracted by Luffy suddenly stopped yelling such colorful words at him – In one blink of the eye, the cook was gone. His voice echoed through the halls, "I'm coming Robin-chan!" fading as he ran further away the galley. Chopper sweat dropped, Franky took the opportunity to eat his remaining dinner while Luffy wasn't paying attention, Usopp snapped the captain out of his trance and continued his invasion while Nami sighed shaking her head.

"I hope Sanji learns soon enough that he's going to the wrong direction." She said to herself as her evil inner self triumphantly laughed at the thought of Zoro and Robin having a very intimate moment. That, she would be more than grateful to see.

"Nami-" Luffy didn't finish his request for her remaining food for Nami had painfully elbowed him on the face, quickly shutting him up – She sighed and stood up making the captain look up at her in confusion - She may love this _man_ but he never will cease to annoy her. Still, she can't believe why she had fallen for him and that question might never get answered correctly.

"Excuse me." She muttered before leaving the galley. Nami seriously needed to soak herself up in the hot spring before taking a walk in the nearby town – she had already lost interest on the dull book and returned it back to a wide-eyed Sanji.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry... fourth one will definitely be Luffy x Nami fluff... Altough i'm not that good in writing fluff. ...But i'll try! **


End file.
